


he's a princess (just look at his panties)

by GabrielMacht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, princess!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a panty wearing, strawberry milk drinking, loves to bathe, princess; and one day his father, louis, snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a princess (just look at his panties)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. so this is rlly bad smut i'm sorry and idk i was bored and this happened. also warning that this contains a legitimate father/son relationship involving sexual content.

Louis knew from a while ago how his young son Harry was. Harry was a princess. He liked lace, and roses, and sparkles, and flowers. He knew his younger son was a princess when his son was at the ripe age of 8. He played with dolls and wore dresses and drank strawberry milk to sweeten his insides. He never liked any of the “dirty” boys at school who played in the mud and got filthy, no, Harry loved spending his recess drawing pretty pictures for his dearest and rather young, only 29 year old father Louis. When Harry turned 12 he refused to make friends, claiming everyone was icky and dirty. He still loved his feminine habits which made it harder to make friends. And now at the age of 13 he made two male friends by the names of Niall, and Liam. They respected his oddities and most of their friendship was based on the fact that all three boys couldn’t stand a similar math teacher. Harry’s mother was out of the picture when he was 4, claiming she couldn’t handle it right now. But Harry didn’t mind he loved his daddy.  
Harry was a rather odd boy. From a young age, Louis figured his son must be gay. But Harry never showed interest in anyone. Often Louis would ask his son “Any cute boys in your class?” to which Harry would shake his head and head off to take a bath. Whether he was straight or not it didn’t matter to Louis, after all love was love.  
Harry loved soaking himself in a lukewarm bath with raspberry and lemon scented washes, rubbing them against his milky skin, he loved sitting there and letting his body feel languid and free. Sometimes when Harry was having a bit of a fitful day he would grab a tiara (that he so cleverly hid under his bed) and placed it atop of his unruly chocolate curls and sat in the tub of bubbles and pink scrubbing away at his skin. He loved soaking and just letting the lights dim, maybe lighting a mint candle and sitting there feeling like a princess. He loved applying tinted lip balm to his lips making them look even redder. Harry loved to be pampered.  
He really was fit for the part with his doe emerald eyes, and rich curls that mopped on top of his head. His skin was milky and pale, with legs for miles.  
Harry would even admit to purchasing a pair of lace panties from time to time. They made him feel at home. He would shave his legs and apply cucumber lotion, slip on his panties and stare at his appearance in the mirror. It was sinful.  
For Harry being a princess meant being pretty all the time. He didn’t want to be like those dirty boys in his grade who played with dirt and played video games; no, Harry wanted to be proper and pretty. After all that’s all that matters anyway.  
On his particular day Harry was sipping lazily on a glass cup filled with strawberry milk that made his insides feel like puffy pink clouds. He was clad in soft gray sweats and a white shirt that dipped to expose his vulnerable collarbones. He was toying with the straw of his beverage when his father walled in a frown evident on his face.  
“Harry, you told you that you were going to do your laundry today” Louis grimaced, his eyes darting at the glass of milk.  
“I will, I was just sitting for a bit yeah?” Harry rolled his eyes. He’ll do the fucking laundry when he fucking wants to.  
“Watch your attitude mister, the princess act is getting old.” Louis spat out. He was tired of his son acting like royalty and he needed to put his foot down for once, enough was enough.  
“Act? How about you leave me the fuck alone?” Harry spat back sipping the last of his milk.  
“How about you take responsibility for yourself and watch your mouth? Soon you’re going to be off to college and you won’t survive being such a god damn prissy pants all the time. Get your shit together and drop the princess act and grow the hell up” Louis screamed letting nothing stop him from speaking his mind to his younger son.  
Harrys bright green eyes widened and his lip began quivering. He bit his pink puffy bottom lip and let his eyes wander to his feet. He had never in his life been yelled at like that. His entire relationship with his father had always been good. They’d laugh and smile together, watch the telly, and Louis had always been one to understand Harry’s habits.  
Harry stood up and raced to his room making sure Louis wouldn’t dare see a tear spill from his eye.  
~  
Louis sat on the couch and gripped his hair tightly. He felt horrid. Never has he ever even raised his voice at Harry. He was too precious, with his doe eyes, and pale skin. He heard little sobs from Harry’s room. He knew he had to do something.  
He gripped the arm of the couch and stood himself up. He thought about just baking Harry an ‘I’m sorry I acted like a total twat’ cake. He hesitates in front of his son’s door before knocking softly.  
“Harry, love are you hungry?” Louis says fiddling with his fingers.  
No response.  
“Sweetie? How does pizza sound?”  
Finally Louis hears a click and the door opens.  
Harry’s curls are a mess, and his lips are puffed up from his biting of them. His eyes are glassy and cheeks stained pink.  
“Yeah pizza is fine” Harry mumbles, voice hoarse.  
“How about we make it, yeah? Together?” Louis suggests  
“Yeah sure”  
Louis smiled brightly at his response and grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the kitchen before rushing off and fetching supplies for their pizza.  
Harry instinctually jumped on the counter letting his lanky legs swing slightly. He watched his father fetch the flour.  
Louis smiled at the bag of flour before turning to his son.  
“I remember when you were a bit younger you once spilt flour all over the floor and we both fell into it and you made us both look like proper marshmallows” Louis giggled out making Harry smile, dimples indenting his cheeks.  
That hit home for harry. That his father was the most loving man on the planet, and it brought a delicate tear to Harry’s cheeks. His father loved him, and Harry was being unreasonable by acting like a princess all the time. Louis had always been there for Harry no matter how childish he was acting. Louis was always there for Harry. And Louis loved Harry despite his lacey tendencies.  
A clenched sob escaped Harry’s mouth making Louis move forward to him.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis whispered cupping Harry’s pink tinted cheeks  
“m’ so sorry for being such a-a princess daddy- yo-youre always so good to me and I’m-I’m a princess who treats you like rubbish” Harry wheezed out tears rimming his eyes.  
Louis stepped between Harry’s legs and caressed his cheeks softly before kissing them gently  
“Lovey, you’re perfect. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, I’ve just been tired and I took it out on you. I’m so sorry honey” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck pressing small kisses into the heated skin  
Harry tilted his head down leaving his lips millimeters away from his fathers. The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. Harry slowly inched forward letting his daddy’s mouth mold into his. Louis thin lips along with his stubble beckoned Harry’s mouth open. Harry’s plump pink lips spread for his father’s tongue. Then Louis pulled away softly.  
“Sweetie no, this is bad.” Louis began leaning back an inch or two  
Harry whined audibly “No it’s not, you’re the only one I want daddy”  
And how could any father resist the persistent whines of his younger son?  
Louis pressed his mouth back against Harry’s and lifted him; Harry’s wrapped his milky legs along his father’s hips. Their mouth moved like a dance, the only sound heard was their spit smacking together. Louis rushed them to the sofa and sat slowly. Harry still straddled on his lap now lifted himself a bit, their mouths never disconnecting.  
Louis thick hands went to the waistband of his sons sweats before slowly inching them down and dropping his jaw at the view.  
Harry was clad in a pair of mint green lace panties.  
They hugged his sides and the embroidery was beautiful. Louis could very clearly see Harry’s cock poking through the front peaking red and angry.  
“Oh babydoll, look at you, you’re filthy aren’t you? Wearing panties while daddy is around” Louis darkly said sucking bruises into Harry’s chest.  
“All for you daddy. All of it. M’ yours” Harry whimpered out grinding down on his daddy’s groin.  
Harry shed off his shirt and lifted his legs for the remaining bits of his sweats, then avidly did the same to his father.  
Harry kissed his father’s perky pink nipples, sucking a bit and licking the nub harshly.  
“Fuck, Haz, let me open you up yeah?” Louis moaned  
Louis hands gripped the panties and ripped them down, revealing, Harry’s gorgeous cock. It stood up proudly, the head red and leaking harshly.  
“Such a lovely cock” Louis murmured kissing down his neck and letting his hands travel to the clefts of his son’s plump ass. He massaged the skin earning a groan from the curly haired lad. He spread the cheeks and felt until he felt Harry’s tight pink hole, clenching and unclenching.  
Harry grabbed Louis’ fingers and shoved two digits in his mouth licking and sucking and soaking them with saliva.  
“Enough baby” Louis remarked quietly  
Harry stopped and Louis brought his moistened digits to Harry’s hole, pushing in a finger.  
“You like that sweetheart? You like daddy fingering your tight little arse? You love it don’t you. You love the attention” Louis worded hardly.  
“Yeah- love it- its- it’s what I want, I’m a dirty slut”  
Louis grinned and kissed his lips gently.  
Louis added another finger pushing it in further and letting it graze against Harry’s bundle of nerves. Harry couldn’t help but let a moan escape his sinful lips.  
“Fucking shit. Fuck me already.” Harry moaned out, letting his voice raise.  
In any other time Louis would most definitely spank his son’s greedy little arse, but now he was far too horny to do so.  
He gripped his own hard member and aligned it with his sons, now open and red hole and eased it in.  
“Fucking shit baby boy” Louis breathed out  
“Yeah daddy yeah, I want your big dick, it’s so fucking big” Harry said let his lips fall open obscenely while grinding down hard letting his father’s dick rub against his prostate.  
“Shit, m’close. So close” Louis groaned tweaking one of Harry’s puff pastry looking nipples  
“You’re so big daddy, so huge in me, going to feel you all week, going to feel your big cock in my tight hole” Harry whimpered out grinding down harder until his legs went numb.  
Just then Louis spilled into Harry’s tight heat, but Harry kept grounding down trying to reach his climax  
“C’mon baby, you know you wanna come, you’re such a good boy, such a princess for daddy”  
And that word. Just made Harry come undone and let his seed explode on his father’s chest. He heaved dryly and collapsed on his father’s chest.  
“Mmm you wanna pull out” Harry mumbled to Louis  
“No, not yet too tired” Louis replied  
Harry placed small kisses on his father’s chest licking and lapping up some of the white seed.  
“I’m sorry daddy” Harry whispered  
“It’s okay princess, you’ll just have to be my princess from now on”  
And if being a princess had its advantages, then let Louis be one of those advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god that was bad


End file.
